


Bad D

by Fiestysmol95



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: After evil karma playthrough, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fetch, Light Bondage, My own little dirty mind about Evil!Delsin, Rape/Non-con Elements, potty mouth D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiestysmol95/pseuds/Fiestysmol95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queenie met a certain conduit.<br/>Is that a good thing or bad thing? She doesn't know but one things for sure, she loved it.<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Any of Infamous:Second son.  
> Characters and game belongs to suckerpunch...
> 
> If it was mine Delsin would have been shirtless in at least one scene....who am I kidding all scenes but I don't. A girl can dream, Right?
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if you want to see more then just one chapter of this....Don't worry, I'll wait and don't feel bad to point out something, I'm still working on my smut writing skills, just tell me in a...mature or calm way because if you're jerky about it, I won't even entertain you, and if you do it just to be a troll I know how to play back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go here if you guys want to see her physically
> 
> https://supercutiessimadventures.tumblr.com/
> 
> copy and paste in the search box if you can't click it.

Queenie Harris, a 21-year-old college student moved to Seattle from Virginia to start a new life, she was about 5’5, hips that couldn’t lie if they tried and a cherry color fade like Amber Cole except her hair was curly, her bronze skin glowing as much as her gold earrings, even with all of this Queenie rather wear jeans than a skirt, she has been in Seattle for 4 months.

At this moment Queenie was on the phone with her best friend, Stephanie, she told Queenie there was an evil power user in Seattle which was total bullshit  
“Bitch, I’ve been here for 4 fuckin’ months and I haven’t seen no dude runnin’ round here zappin’ people.” Queenie taunted her bestie, because Queenie talked in such a way no one believed she was educated, she was actually mastering in business, and doing hella good too, she just get's tired of acting like someone she’s not so she acts like herself outside of professional environments.

“Look, I know what I saw.”

“Yeah, a damn video sent to you by someone we can’t even trust.”

“But-“

“I’d sooner believe you seeing a UFO than a fuckin superhuman. Why am I still on the phone with you anyway?” Queenie asked looking around

“Because it is nearly midnight there and I want you to be safe.”

“That’s sweet Steph, really, but I’ll be fi- oh a shortcut.” Queenie cut off herself

“Queen, if it’s an ally don’t do it.”

“Girl don’t worry, you look at too many movies.” Queenie stated while turning into an ally

“You’re doing it aren’t you?”

“Yes cuz’ unlike you i- “Queenie trailed off

“Queen? Queen, what’s wrong?”

Queenie was face to face with a guy but she couldn’t make him out

“What are you doin’ out here all by yourself?” asked a smooth voice, it wasn’t deep but you know it was a man

“Queen, who’s that?” Steph questioned her friend

“Sweetheart, I got pepper spray and not afraid to use it.” Queenie warned the guy

“I’d love to see you try, gorgeous.” The man chuckled

Just as she tried to go into her bag there was a bright pink light zooming pass her.

“If you can catch me.” The voice suddenly behind Queenie causing her to drop her phone, she spun around and now that the street light was hitting the man enough she could make him out, He looked like he just broke 6’0, He had on a Beanie, a red hoodie with a vest on over it, there was a chain wrapped around his right arm and what looked like a tribal tattoo on his left, he had on dark jeans and shoes with the letter ‘D’ on them and to top it off, he was pretty hot according to Queenie.

“Who the fuck are you?” she asked trying to ignore the pink light coming from him Queenie started backing up but the ally she chose was a dead end ‘just my fuckin luck.’

"All you need to know is don't let me see you out here agian." The man warned Queenie before taking off, the bright light glowing in his path.

Queenie picked up her phone which didn't break thanks to her case

"Oh, Kami! Queen, you okay?" Steph asked as soon as she heard Queenie on the other end

"I'm fine, just ran into some wierdo." Queenie told Steph as she started walking to go home

"What he look like?" Steph asked

Queenie knew why she was asking and too scared to keep it to herself she confessed to her

"It was they guy you was talkin' about." Queen sighed

"Really? did he hurt you?"

"No, but he basically told me he will if we ran into each other again." Queen's worry kicking in

"Get the swat that's there."

"You mean the D.U.P?" Queenie corrected Steph

"Yeah, those guys."

"Look, Steph, usually when something like this happen to someone there is a small possibility of another run in." Queenie informed Steph while opening her apartment

"You damn college students get on my nerves."

"I love you too, bitch. I'll call you tomorrow, girl." Queenie had put her purse on a hook beside her door and was heading to her room

 

"Alright, be careful." Steph hung up after Queenie assured he she would be fine.

"Fuck, what a day." Queenie took off her clothes going to the bathroom and started the shower.  
The only house mate Queenie had was a cute little Chihuahua named king, he was pure brown, he usually would sit in the bathroom while he wait for her. King was very protective of Queenie and she named him based off her name, he wouldn't attack anyone for no reason, he was a sweet little thing but he usually can sense when someone has violent aura towards Queenie. Queen's shower lasted for a while but as usual when she stepped out her little King was there waiting, tongue out and little tail wagging.

"Hey, cutie." Queenie greeted her little fluff ball, he was a thick furred Chihuahua.

Queen made her way into the room which was right acroos the hall, her room was not all of that but it was still wonderful, she loved the velvet color so her walls were completely velvet with gold trim, her bed same color, sheets black silk and curtains pulled back, to put it Queenie had a royal room, thanks to all the guys who thought they could buy their way in her pants.

Queen went to her closet to put on one of her Victoria's Secret night gowns, she chose black and didn't feel the need o put on panties, after putting on her nightgown she slide under the thick blanket on her bed, King joined her shortly.

"Steph is trippin, that dude isn't commin back is he my little protector?" Queen said talking to her dog who got comfortable and going to sleep, Queen clicked off the light on her night stand and soon followed.

-Time Skip-

Queenie was at her job as an secretary, one of the only times she felt she had to where a skirt, her suit was cream colored, the skirt coming mid-thigh, she had on a burgundy cami under the jacket but it wasn't noticeable and some pumps to match her suit, A pearl neck less with matching earrings finished her outfit.  
Queen looked at the time 'almost 11, yes. Can't wait to get home.'

It has been a week since her run in with the super human, at first she was absolutely scared but as more days went without an incident she nearly forgot about it, until her shift ended.

Queenie waved at the security guard that work at the firm she was at as she left, her company helped up and coming entrepreneurs, some made it big, some of their earning went to the company and that was a lot.

Queenie was texting Stephanie when she ran into a girl with purple hair

"Oh, sorry bout that." Queen apologized looking at the girl

"It's cool. Hey, you seen a dude with a beanie?" The girl asked

"About a week ago. Wh-"

"You're the one D was talkin' about. You are a looker." The girl complimented Queenie

"Thank you and D? is that his real name?" Queenie asked

"Nah, I just call him that, it's short for..." the girl took a pause "Look, my name is Fetch and if he ask, you didn't see me." Fetch told Queen sprinting off with the same light D did a week ago.

Queenie started walking again texting Steph about what just happened

'He talks about you?'

'I guess so.'

'Watch yourself Queen.'

'It's been a week but okay, I'll hit you up when I get in.'

Queen closed out her iphone 6s and put it into her purse, she was glad she put cushions in her heels, her feet would be killing her, as she got near her house another flash of neon light zoomed pass, assuming it was Fetch she kept moving but it came back and stopped in front of her showing that it was the mystery man, D.

"Hey." D greeted Queen

"Move." Queen said going around D

"Aw, you don't like me?" D was following Queenie to her home

"No, I don't like guys that abuse their power on innocent people." Queen said in a tone that lived up to her name

"They already don't like me, might as well give them a reason." D said as Queen went into her home and shut the door in his face

"Go away." Queenie demanded D

"You know I can break this door down?" D reminded from outside

"Fuck you, go away." Queen assumed he did what she asked after a couple of minutes of no response and went to her room.

King was lying on Queenie's bed, his head at full alert, hearing his mom talk to someone.

"It's okay, little one." Queenie assured King lightly scratching his head before undressing

"Mommy's gonna take a shower." Queenie told King before going to the bathroom

When Queen got out of the shower, King wasn't in there which was highly unusual but she just shrugged it off and went into the room where the only light was the lamp on her night stand so she didn't notice the other presence.

"Now that's what I call a view." The uninvited guest commented making Queenie jump and turn towards him

"How the fuck you get in here?" Queenie was in between her closet and door

"I'm a conduit so I just ran up the wall to your open window." D said taking King off of his lap

King wasn't growling or anything like that meaning he didn't want to hurt Queen so that gave her enough confidence to shamelessly fuss at him with her hands on her hip, jutting her left hip out in a sassy type of pose.

"Good for you, now can you get the fuck out my house?" Queenie requested

"Nah, pretty cozy here." D said getting off of her bed walking towards her

"So, I gotta call D.U.P to get your ass out?" Queen was getting irritated

"They can't even stop me." D told Queen as he stopped a few centimeters away from her

Queenie tried to walk away but D grabbed her arm, placing her hand on his growing arousal

"You're gonna help me." D said with an grin that screamed 'violate'

Queenie tried to snatch her hand away but D just pulled her to the bed and threw her on it, he spread her legs and placed his self between them

"Are you a virgin?" D asked leaning closer to Queenie's face

Queen wasn't a virgin but she didn't want to tell him her business

"Are you, little dick?" Queenie retorted

"Oho, I got a feisty one." D sat back, undid his pants and placed his thumbs inside of his boxers but didn't pull them down yet "Little dick?" D repeated with a smirk

Queen tried to get up but D was way faster, he concreted her hands to the headboard.

"Let me show you my 'little dick." D said before pulling his boxers down enough to show his erection

Little was definitely not the size, the man was probably 7 1/2 to 8 inches and was about three and a half fingers thick, probably thicker. Queenie's eyes were the size of saucers

"Get that away from me." She demanded

"You scared?" D said letting his lips brush against Queen's

Queenie was about to open her mouth to continue their little banter and hopefully stall but the feeling of D's fingers plunging into her made her mind go the complete opposite way.

"So wet." D commented thrusting his fingers inside of Queenie

"Fuck, stop!" Queenie panicked out, not knowing what to do she decided to try and avoid those magical fingers by moving her hips but it just made it easier for D to find her hot spot.

Queenie let out a shaky moan that told D that he found her G-spot, he pulled his fingers out of her and rubbed his cock on her slit to coat it. Queen couldn't help but notice he had one of those slightly curved dicks that were said to do wonders, as tempting as that thought was and sexy as D is she still had standards, she didn't know the man so she tried to fight.

"Still tryin'?" D asked with a dark chuckle before lining up with her entrance "You should stop." D suggested before thrusting in making a loud cry come from Queenie

 

King was about to attack but D pushed him out of the room and shut the door with his smoke abilities.

"Please stop." Queenie asked trying to sound like she was in pain but alas she wasn't, no where near

"Your mouth says no..." D finished with a sharp thrust making Queen let out a a particularly loud moan "But your body says hell yeah."

Queenie started moving with D, meeting his every thrust with her own, she has been with a couple of guys but he made her feel...like a virgin, the way his eyes devoured her as he pounded into her body, the sexy smirk he had, it made Queen a bit shy to say the least, she turned her face into her upper arm, body rocking along with the bed because of each delicious thrust D gave.

"What happened to all that sass? Did i fuck it out of you?" D asked with that lustful smirk on his face

All Queenie could do was let out a pitiful whine, D was a monster, the type lady gaga talked about. Queen couldn't even get a proper "no" out thanks to D's natural talent blended with that shape, his attractiveness wasn't helping Queenie neither. D sat up straight still thrusting, hands on Queenie's shapely hips, he slowed down so he could completely appreciate their connecting genitals

"I wish you could see this..." D told Queen smirk still on his face, the view of her sucking him in while feeling it made him lick his lips

"I guess i'll bring a mirror next time." D decided, starting to thrust faster but the comment made Queenie look him in his eyes

"N-n-Next t-t-t-time?" Queenie stuttered out

"Yeah, you thought I was just gonna let something this good go." D answered looking into Queenie's eyes

Queen couldn't do nothing but stare at D and moan, his eyes holding naughty promises of what's to happen in the future. King was whining and scratching at the door, the noises his mom was making was new and he was in protect mode.

"Your puppy is crying." D informed Queen as if she didn't know "Want me to let him know mommy is okay?"

Queenie frowned slightly showing that she didn't like people talking about her little King and D noticed but he fed off it.

"I should let him know his mommy is just enjoying good dick for once." D insulted Queenie's previous lovers and as much as she hate to admit it, what he was saying was true, at least he was being humble by saying good.

Queenie was too weak in pleasure to bother fighting so D undid the concrete on her hands which flew down to her sides and put a death grip on the sheets, each thrust made Queen whimper and clench around him as he pulled back each time. D's thrusts were starting to set a punishing rhythm making Queenie see stars.

"You're putting a death grip on my dick too. You're close aren't you?" D asked Queenie making sure that each time he bottomed, his base tapped her clit, driving her closer.

Queen couldn't answer, meeting D's thrusts a few more times she climaxed fluttering around him,her legs wrapping around him.

"You feel so damn good." D groaned is smirk fading out, now nearing his end too, the corner of his upper lip slightly lifting showing a peek of his teeth.

Queenie was still gripping the sheets, D's closing thrusts driving her to another orgasm, 'I just-' Queen's thoughts stopped, D finished with his thrusts slowing, releasing inside of her.

After a brief silence Queenie spoke in a drowsy tone

"Why?" her eyes fluttering

D pulled out of Queen and got off of the bed, fixing his pants

"You're beautiful and I want you to myself." D said going through her drawers looking for something

"You're robbing me now?" Queen asked getting under the cover nearly blacked out

"No, the opposite actually." D answered still looking

Too tired to question D further let along fight him Queenie drifted to sleep.

-Time skip-

Queenie woke up to the feel of a tongue on her face, opening her eyes she saw it was King

'It was a dream.' Queen thought getting up

The sun was out and beautiful, luckily Queenie was off for the next three days so she could enjoy the weather, when she got out of the bed her legs were wobbly, asuming it was from the hot dream she had being that intense she just went to her dresser to get some panties thinking the stickiness was just hers. Queen mistakenly slammed the drawer shut resulting in a piece of paper falling off.

"What's this?" Queenie picked up the paper, which read:  
'The name is Delsin Rowe, just a bit of info so you can scream it next time.'

The paper had a very well drawn picture at the bottom of Queenie tied to her bed.

Queen slamed the paper back on the dresser and rushed to the shower with the knowledge that it wasn't a dream, a sexy, evil, power user really did break in and rock her world.


	2. He's watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find a couple of things out about Delsin.  
> AN: Csi crap going on in this chapter and feeling bad for the evil guy plus we know Eugene is an awkward little guy so.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now wanna share more because why the flip not? Who this game belongs to is in the first chapter.....or does it drag over? idk either with this or last chapter......I know I'm a special case.

Queenie was putting on her finishing touches for her outfit, a cute white dress that went mid-thigh with a layered spaghetti strap top, dark golden lipstick, brown feather earrings, black eyeliner with the Egyptian look, brown sandals, her feet where done with French tips, and a bronze leaf shaped neckless.

After she finished Queenie grabbed her purse, big enough to carry a laptop so she could skype with Stephani at the local cafe, she didn't feel like staying in and King was a very well behaved dog so she left a dog pad out and filled his food and water bowl. Queen was about to leave out but realized she left her keys in the bedroom, she went to get them but saw they were on the note she discovered earlier, she took that too.

Queenie didn't have to long of a walk, about 3 minutes to the cafe, she got in a window booth and pulled out her PC, turning her skype on, Steph immediately answered.

"What the fuck happened? Where was my phone call?" Steph didn't even greet Queen

"Well damn, I'm doin' good." Queenie retorted

"Sorry , girl. I was just worried. You look fine so I'm guessing you haven't ran into power-boy again." Steph said taking a drink from a coffee cup

"Well..." Queenie started but instantly regretted it

"Well what? You saw him?" Steph was still calm because if he did he didn't want to hurt Queenie

"I saw a friend of his name Fetch last night, same powers as him."

"Oh, I met her after visiting you your second month there, she's cool." Steph confessed

"Well, she was the one that told me he talks about me." Queenie said taking a drink from her own coffee

"Wow, so what's his face like?" Steph asked taking another drink

"That's the other thing...." Queenie once again regretted her words

"What?" Steph asked, cup still at her mouth

"He fucked me." Queenie said fast hoping it would go unheard but Steph choking showed it didn't

"HE WHAT?!" Steph exclaimed, eyes as big as the bagels Queenie had

"He snuck into my house and fucked me." Queenie shrugged acting like it was nothing but talking about it made her slightly aroused

"He ra-"

"Yes and no."

"What the fuck you mean yes and no?" Steph completely forgot about her coffee

"At first I was all like 'no, don't' but I can't deny it, the fucker is sexy as hell and if you could see that man-meat of his let along feel it, it would turn consensual to you too." Queenie confessed sitting up in her chair

"Queen, is King alright? I know he fought him." Steph asked

"Yeah, he got King out of the room without harming him but that's another thing i want to ask you."

"What?" Steph asked, her full attention still on her friend

"He, made smoke last night and I saw some hand prints on my hips-"

"Oh, kami Queen-"

"Let me finish, anyway the other time he used the same thing as Fetch. You research....conduits, right?" Queenie asked forgetting about her coffee

"Yeah."

"Well, can you tell me how he has all of those powers?"

"From what i heard he's like a power sponge, any other born conduit he comes in contact with, their power type is now also his, he's gotten to the point he can now generate them on his own."

"What does that mean?" Queenie asked

"When he first started he could only use the power sources he cyphered now he can just choose his weapon without a source, he still has to recharge though."

"That's amazingly-scary." Queenie said, some fear sinking in

"Now, my turn and i want detailed answers too." Steph finally drinking from her cup once agian

"Fine, go head." Queenie said, relaxing again

"Name?"

"At first I only knew him by D which was what ol' girl called him, but I found this on my dresser." Queenie said showing Steph the note

Stephanie read the note a few times then looked at Queen

"Delsin Rowe? A picture of...a subdued you? Queenie, you bagged you a kinky son-of-a-bitch." Steph took a drink from her cup "I'll look him up for you, see what I come up with."

"Thanks, I saw some of the coolest graffiti, I'm going to check it out."

"Kay." Steph then ended the call, blacking the screen

Queenie put her laptop back into her bag put a tip on the table then left out, walking to the park she noticed a kid in glasses hiding beside a building so being the kind hearted person she is, Queen went to check on him

"Hey, you okay?" Queen asked the boy

The boy jumped up and turned to Queen, his eyes glowing when he saw her

"My name is Eugene, I'm fine and....." Eugene paused

"What?" Queenie asked

"I was wondering if-"

"You're cute but no, you seem sweet too." Queen said with a soft smile

"Let me guess, he screwed you too?" Eugene pouted 

"Excuse me?" Queenie asked hand going on her hip  
"I mean, it's not like he knows but damnit. Sorry to bother you." Eugene said before he transformed into a winged knight a flew off leaving Queen speechless

"Another one of his friends?" Queenie asked herself making her way to the park

Queen sat on a swing, staring into the sky as the sun set, she must have walked quite a bit looking at the edgy yet wonderful art before getting to the park, along with turning guys down as nicely as possible, she enjoyed the view until she got a message from Stephanie, telling her to get online.

Queenie went as fast as she could to her apartment to see what Stephanie had for her, getting in Queen went right to her dining room table and pulled out her computer, skype calling her friend who picked up in record time.

"Girl do I have some shit for you"

"Lay it on me, Steph." Queenie said going to getting a glass of grape soda then sitting down

"I looked up Delsin and some interesting shit came up, he is the younger brother of a deceased sheriff named Reggie Rowe."

"Aw, now I just feel bad, next."

"That art you went to look at?"

"Yeah?"

"He did all of it just to fuck with the D.U.P, he's also in a tribe named the Akomish... Well was.."

"Meaning-"

" they disowned him, he didn't take that too good but the straw that broke the camal's back was when the lady brought his brother into it. I saw a video of it."

"What happened?" Queenie's eyes widening

"He may or may not have destroyed the tribe."

Queenie was silent for a moment "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know bout you but people treating me like a monster before I even did anything and just living up to the previously unearned term, getting disowned and losing a loved one would be a bit much, even when he didn't kill regular pedestrians, he didn't even kill the hateful ones just scared their little group, yeah I would've snapped too. Kinda feel bad for the guy." Steph said a sad look taking over

"Yeah, me too. Next?"

 

"some of his sketches were on his D.U.P profile, the dude is talented and he is just a 'justified bully' the people he mess with are conduit haters, people he kill are criminals like drug dealers and D.U.Ps, hit with quite a bit of women."

Queenie had a quick ping of jealousy wash over her "How you know that?"

"When questioned most females talk about how good he looks and what they would do, he also confessed to having an fling with only one which was-"

"Fetch."

"Bingo, but they are no more than friends with benefits and I am such an awesome friend I got in contact with her."

"Why?" Queenie asked full attention on Steph

"He confessed because they did make out on the world wide web and I asked her how he treated her during intimacy."

"And?"

"She said and I quote, "He was a beast but he didn't burn me, that's for damn sure." Meaning him burning you is a sign he want more than just the friends with benefits thing." Steph had a glass of chocolate milk she was drinking with a straw

"Yeah, the burns healed rather quick."

"Yeah, it does that."

"Well, i'm bout to hit the club with a couple of the side friends."

"A'ight gurl. Get your drink on." Steph sent Queenie the peace sign before signing off  
-Time Skip-

Queenie was out at one in the morning drunk as a skunk shaking her ass in a club in a little black dress, but not in such a way she looked a hot mess, just hot, so much that she ended up dancing with a few dudes, she thought her party was ruined when she saw a red hat but she just dusted it off assuming it was some random guy and continued to have fun. Queen told her work friends she was leaving,she chose a club walking distance from her home so she didn't need a ride, she was walking so normally that you wouldn't know she was drunk.

Queenie's dress was simple, short black with long sleeves, a slit in the front showing the skin between her breast, gold bracelets and dangling gold earrings with black pumps.

Queenie was ready to get in, wash her ass and go to sleep, she turned through one of the cuts not thinking about the time and her wardrobe getting her back slammed into the wall nearly knocking the air out of her, when her vision focused she saw what the force was.

"Delsin? Right? look, buddy, Let me carry my drunk ass ho-" Queenie was cut off by a set of forceful lips against her own.

Delsin's tongue violated Queen's mouth making her weak, the kiss broke after the need for air grew too much.

"Queenie, you belong to me." Delsin told her, looking at her with hard eyes

"Bitch, I don't belong to no damn body, I will dry hump a dude if I want to. You ain't my man or my daddy." Queenie said realizing that it was him she saw.

"Alright, I'll show you." Delsin growled out lifting Queenie up on the wall

Delsin hooked Queenie's legs around him, reaching under her dress he ripped the thongs off of her, Queenie just kept her legs hooked while he undid his pants because no use trying to run, he was just going to catch her. Delsin rubbed the tip of his hard cock on Queenie's dripping core, it was clear she liked being manhandled but was in denial, he lifted her up then dropped her down on his erection, making her cry out,he then started thrusting up into her, making her bounce a little because they were in an upright position.

"Who do you belong too?" Delsin grunted out holding her hands above her head

"No one." Queenie answered 

Delsin didn't like that answer, he unhooked Queenie's legs so he could hold them his self, his thrusts packing more punch, Queenie could see she wasn't going to last too long. Delsin looked at her dress top and hooked her legs around him again pulling the dress slit wide enough for her breast to spring free, he latched his lips to the right nipple making her let out a loud moan switching to the left when that one started to bruise, he pulled away from the left nipple with an audible pop so he could look into her face.

"Now, who do you belong to?"

"You." Queenie moaned out nearing her end

"That isn't loud enough, My Queen." Delsin informed her thrusting harder making her involuntarily scream

"You, Delsin. I belong to you." Queenie finally caved in reaching the most powerful climax she's ever had

Delsin sucked multiple areas on Queenie's neck, no doubt marking her, he moved his lips to hers and kissed her as his hips locked against hers, reaching his climax, when he was done he lowered her to stand up and fixed his pants as she fixed her dress, with pants straightened back up, he grabbed her chin and brought her head up to look at him.

"Do yourself a favor and don't let me catch you with another man again." Delsin warned before speeding off

Queenie finished her walk back home, blankly, when she got in she locked the door and headed right for bed.

'Well, I've got myself into some shit.' Queenie thought before falling asleep.


	3. Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which D show Queenie that she is his only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucker Punch owns Infamous second son.....I already stated what would happen if I did.

It has been another week since Queenie and Delsin had that little romp in the ally, of course she hadn't forgotten, it was nearly impossible to but she has started to see a man name Phil.

Phil was a nicely built man, not body builder big but 'you don't wanna fuck with me' big, tanned skin with blond slick back hair and blue eyes, he was the perfect gentlmen. Phil and Queenie were at a local pizzed joint, enjoying each others company.

"So, as beautiful as you are, you've been here for 4 months. Any other options before me?" Phil asked with a glem in his eyes

"No, not really." Queenie answered

"Well, been here all my life and you're the first to really get my attention." Phil confessed to Queenie

"Nice lie, but that's so sweet." Queenie smiled getting one in return

There was a silence thanks to them eating but Phil broke it

"You have been warned about that guy, right?" Phil asked

"Yes I have, actually ran into him a few times." Queenie answered knowing who he was talking about.

"Oh, he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Phil asked in a worried tone

Queenie's mind flashed back to her and Delsin's last two run ins, he was etched into her mind permanently, she was fantasizing about the encounters until she was interrupted.

"Queenie, are you alright?" Phil asked snapping her out of her daze

"Oh, yeah i'm fine." Queenie answered with a shake of her head, trying to rid herself of the mind-blowing meet ups

"Well, if he messes with you you got my number, seems like he did something." Phil said getting protective

"Nothing too serious, thank you. I just don't feel well." Queenie said grabbing her head

"okay, I'll take you home." Phil said paying the bill and helping Queen up

The car ride was about 10 minutes long, when they pulled up in front of Queenie's complex she got out of the car and went to the drivers side.

"Thank you, come hang with me sometime." Queenie told Phil

"I will." Phil answered

Queenie leaned in a gave him a quick kiss before going inside, she took a shower and stepped out, King there as usual, she picked him up and headed to her bed.

"I feel like birthday suit material tonight." Queenie told herself before turning off the lamp  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Queenie and Phil has been with each other for a couple of months, thoughts of Delsin not having much effect anymore.  
Queen and Phil were in her apartment, she decided sense he's been so great as a co-worker and a boyfriend she would sleep with him, he was an security guard at her firm.  
Phil was in the shower while Queenie laid on her bed waiting for him, it's been so long since she had any action.  
Phil stepped into her room in only a towel knowing Queenie had nothing on under the covers, he smiled at her then made his way to the bed. 

"So, even though you're-"

"Yeah, maybe you should." Queenie pointed to the top drawer on her night stand

"Oh, so you planned this." Phil said getting a condom out of the drawer closing it

"Maybe." Queenie opened her legs letting Phil get between them

Phil kissed Queen before making his way down under the covers, Queenie licked her lips as soon as she felt Phil tasting her womanhood, the tasting turned into full on eating, he sucked on her clit while pumping his fingers in and out of her.

"Ah." Queenie voiced her pleasure

A couple more minutes Phil was done with the fore-play and made his way out of the covers, opening the condom wrapper he threw it in a little trashcan on his right, he kissed Queenie as he put the rubber on.

Queenie spread her legs a bit wider as Phil pushed his erection into her, thrusting slightly to get a feel of her, not to long they had found a rhythm.  
Queenie was already close because of what Phil did, there was nothing but hard breathing and low moans, when she reached her climax she tightened her thighs around him, and feeling her flutter around him Phil followed closely behind her.

Queen rolled so she was got on top of Phil who gave her a smile before going to sleep, Queenie followed after a couple of minutes later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next evening Phil took Queenie out after a morning of passion, Phil had to leave town tonight and he was leaving Queenie the car, she had a license but no car, she didn't know what she wanted.  
There was an arcade in the airport they were at and Phil’s plane leaves in 30 minutes at 7pm so Queenie and Phil decided to play some games, while taking a break two familiar faces walked up to them

"Hey, Queenie." Fetch said happily as her and Eugene walked up

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Queenie asked

"Don't you wanna know how we know your name?" Eugene asked

"No because I already know how." Queenie said

"Is this your boyfriend?" Fetch asked offering her hand to Phil

"Yes, my name is Phil Wright."

"Well, I'm Fetch and this is Eugene." Fetch motioned over to the fawning Eugene, he had a huge crush on Queenie

"Queenie, you didn't tell me you had other friends." Phil turned looking at her

"Well, I haven't seen them in a while so I thought we wasn't." Queenie got up "Come on, we gotta get you through check."

"Alright, let me run to the bathroom real quick." Phil said heading for the restrooms

"So, this what you been doing? He's a looker." Fetch said putting an arm around Queen "But, ya know." 

"Look, tell him if you gonna tell him. He ain't nothing but a stalker to me."

"OOOOO." Fetch and Eugene said like little kids

"What? fuck the guy. I got a real man. All I gotta do is hit Phil up if he come near me." Queenie said putting a hand on her hips

"Okay, D may be a bit smaller than your boytoy but don't do that, for Phil's saftey, he's a pretty good scrapper too."

"Where you guys stay anyway?" Queenie asked

"Well, we're room mates but we each have our own rooms." Eugene felt like he had to add the last part as a hint

"No, Eugene." Queenie said smiling  
"Can't blame me for trying, but it is true though."

Phil came back to them "Ready?"

"Yeah, you two wanna walk with us?" Queenie asked, Fetch and Eugene started following as their answer

Queenie liked them, they seemed cool, she actually wanted to become actual friends with them, plus they were a good source of information.  
Phil's plane was about to leave so he had to boared it, Queenie gave him a passion filled kiss before he went on,after the plane pulled off her, Fetch, and Eugene left out of the airport.

"Well, I'm going home. wanna ri-" Queenie forgot who she was talking to "Nevermind."

"Well, if we didn't have something to do we might've. Bye, Queen." Fetch said speeding off

"Bye, girlfriend." Eugene said changing into his knight and flying away

Queenie just shook her head and headed to the store to grab some stuff, didn't take long to get the things but the people in line was pretty irritating, arguing over a bag of chips but she made it out without incident.  
Queenie got to her house and headed for her bedroom, King was with Stephanie which made her a little sad but he wasn't gone forever and he was with someone she trusted. Queen grabbed a plain pink nightgown and headed to the shower, she never wore panties or bras to bed, too constricting.  
When Queenie got out of the shower she put her gown on and headed for her bedroom, she got in and shut the door, turned off the main light and was going for the table lamp until she looked at her window seal.

"Why are you in my house agian?" Queenie asked sitting up straight putting her left hand on her hip

"You knew they were gonna tell me, right?" Delsin said getting off the window and closing it

"Yeah, I knew but I also don't give a flying fuck. Leave." Queenie noticed when Delsin turned to her, his beanie was off, his hair was brown and stopped at the end of his neck with 

naturally pushed back bangs, his jacket and shirt was hung open showing a defined six-pack with a hair trail going from his navel disappearing into his pants, his chain was sliding on her carpeted floor as he walked to her, he looked pissed.

"Why?" Delsin asked stepping in front of Queenie

"Delsin, get out of my house."

"Or what, you gonna call your man?" Delsin retorted, his right hand gripping his chain.

"No, I'll deal with you myself." Queenie had a gun in the drawer she was beside

"How?"

Queenie pulled the gun out and pointed it to Delsin, he looked at it the surprised face turning into an angrier one than before, it kind of scared Queen.

"What you gonna do with that toy? kill me?" Delsin said about to reach for the gun when it went off

Delsin took a couple of steps back looked at his arm, where the gun had shot, then back at Queenie.

'Fuck, healing.' Queenie threw the gun down then ran for the door but Delsin caught her,of course, and threw her on the bed.  
Before Queenie could get up Delsin was between her legs, tying her hands to the bed with his chain.

"Stop!" Queenie yelled thrashing

"How about no?" Delsin declined using a switchblade to cut away the gown Queenie had on

Queenie stopped moving not wanting to get cut, Delsin got off of the bed after he was done and started taking his own clothes off, when he was finally nude he let Queenie get a good look at his nude form.

'Wow, what a masterpieace.....no Queen this man is about to have his way with you, stop it.' Queenie couldn't help but appreciate the beauty that was Delsin until he got back between her legs.

"You fucked up." Delsin warned Queenie, he kissed her making a trail of kisses down her body until he reached his target, he spread her neither lips looked up at her then flicked his tongue over her clit.

"Don't." Queenie requested but instead Delsin started sucking on it, he eased two of his fingers into her.  
Queenie looked down between her legs only seeing Delsin's brown hair but feeling everything else, she heard the nasty little slurping sounds of his feast and it aroused her further.

"Delsin, please." Queenie pleaded rocking her hips, she felt him smirk and pulled his mouth away to look up at her, fingers still inside hitting her where it counts

"Please what?" Delsin asked with a smirk

"Stop, more." Queenie didn't know what she wanted

"Sounds like you're confused." Delsin said sliding his fingers out of Queenie

Queen legs tried to tighten around Delsin hoping that would slow his movement but she was too weak and even more so finally feeling his bare skin rubbing hers, when Delsin came face to face with Queenie he lowered his lips to hers, the kiss started off sweet but got more heated each time his tongue entered her mouth.

"Mmf." Queenie felt Delsin's hardness rub against her, he was soaking it in her wetness for easier access  
Queenie thought she should not be that worked up from Delsin but her own body and the wet spot on her cover begged to differ, Delsin lifted his body just enough to guide his erection into Queenie, immediately moving when he was in.  
Queenie moaned into Delsin's mouth each thrust, they wasn't kissing but their lips were close enough, Delsin licked Queen's trembling bottom lip before lightly taking it between his teeth, letting go to sit up.

Delsin turned Queenie around so that she was on her right side, he put his legs on each side of her right while he put her left on his shoulder, she could feel every inch of him making her get excited.

"He fucked you?" Delsin asked about Phil

"Yeah, he did." Queenie breathed out with the last bit of demand she had

"You know he isn't gonna live up to me." Delsin told her smirking

"He's better." Was the last retort Queenie had, she turned her head to see Delsin's face which was now full of rage and lust

Queenie thought it was a victory but she was wrong, Delsin abruptly pulled out of her and turned her onto her stomach, he pulled her hips up then slammed into her, making her scream. Delsin set a rough pace, hitting Queenie's special place every thrust.

"I highly fuckin doubt that." Delsin's voice held confidence and jealousy

Queenie was fucked dumb, nothing in her head but this moment, she didn't even know her name at this point, Delsin really was a beast, she had underestimated him, compared to this the other two times were gentle.

"I don't hear your mouth, Queen." Delsin taunted "Dick too good for you?" 

Queenie could not respond, only cries and moans came out of her mouth, more than enough to show he was right, her climax was fast approaching.  
Delsin gave her right ass-check a hard smack making Queenie jerk a bit but no other blows came, he just wanted to see her reaction and he liked it, the smack made Queenie vibrate around him signaling that she had orgasamed.  
Delsin pulled out of Queenie, cock still hard, Queen fell flat on the bed utterly exhausted, Delsin went to the side of the bed and knelt on the floor, stroking her face.

"This is gonna be a all nighter, baby." Delsin told Queenie, the plan made her whimper, in disdain or excitement, she didn't know but it did make her core throb so she went with the latter.

Delsin got up and got on the bed the beside Queenie, he undid the chain from the bed but kept it around her wrists, pulled her onto him making her sit up straight. Delsin looked into Queenie's face, eyes were heavily fogged, her lips slightly open.

"You ever rode before?" Delsin asked lifting Queenie up over his erection, dropping her onto it before she could answer

"Oh, Kami!" Queenie called out

Delsin started lifting her and meeting her drops with his thrusts, Queenie got lost in the man beneath her and started moving on her own, Delsin kept his hands on her hips, thrusting harder driving Queen crazy.

"Delsin." Queenie groaned trying to free her hands so she could touch him  
Delsin noticed and removed the chain from Queenie's wrists, having the new freedom she leaned back putting her hands on his knees for balance leaving Delsin with a good view of their meeting bodies.

"Fuck, you know how to move." Delsin complimented looking up from their connected areas to her small bouncing breast, reaching up to kneed them

Queenie was right at her climax door, Delsin opened it for her after a hard thrust up, her juices sliding down his shaft, she had stopped her own movement but Delsin was relentless, using her body to get to his own climax and Queenie loved it.  
Delsin moaned out Queenie's name reaching his peak, his smoke burning her but she didn't care, she just wanted to lie down, he laid her on her back after.

"I'm just giving you a break." Delsin told Queenie before she fell asleep

Delsin got up to go get a snack, making his self at home, when he got back into the bedroom Queenie's laptop was ringing, she had left it open. Delsin looked at the screen seeing   
it was a skype call from a girl named Stephanie, he put his pants on but didn't bother to fasten them before answering the skype.  
Stephanie noticed her call was answered but when the screen popped up instead of her bestfriend it was a guy 'He's cute.'

"Uh, is my friend there?" 

"Yeah, but she's sleep." Delsin answered back

"You look...familiar." Stephanie said squinting eyes wideining at the realization of who he was "What did you do to her?"

"I just fucked her brains out, no worries." Delsin said as if it was no big deal

"Why would you do that? did you hurt her?" Stephanie asked

"No, I'd never hurt her....but that little bitch 'Phil' might have something to worry about."

"Don't touch him."

"Well, if he leaves my queen alone i'll spare him."

Stephanie looked at Delsin, he was actually in love with Queenie, but was possessive and overprotective

"Maybe you should've asked her out."

"Oh well, we all have our ways."

"Look, just, just don't fuck her anymore. be her friend." Steph knew Delsin was bad but she also saw he wouldn't do anything too extreme if not pushed

"I don't handle the friendzone to well, but I'll take care of her like i'm bout to right now. bye." Delsin hung up before Stephanie could say anything, taking off his pants and going to Queenie to continue the night.


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delsin was acting strange tonight and Queenie found out why in the best way possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, look at what is being updated,

Queenie, she was tired, sore, and still not actually scared after nearly a week of this. Delsin, the man who made her like this had just went out not without tying her up first, he gave her a shower….with him of course and left her tied and naked on the bed. Paul was due back in a couple of days, Stephanie still has yet to send back King which meant she probably knew something was up.

“I’m back!” 

She heard Delsin sing from the living room, she started to squirm and whine, she didn’t think she could take anymore right now. When he got to the room door he saw her trying to get free with slight fear on her face.

“Don’t worry, my Queen, you get a rest day.”

That made her actually calm down, he sat on the bed next to her and stroked her face with the back of his hand.

“Did I run you out?”

Queenie gave a slow little nod

“sorry about that. You hungry?” He asked getting up 

Another nod was his answer

“Be right back.” He gave her a peck on the head before leaving out

He got back into the room with a pizza box, seeing Queenie’s face light up told him something

“Pizza is your favorite, huh?”

“Yes.” 

She sat up ready for her food, Delsin put the box on the bed between them in which queenie quickly started eating, he just watched her getting worked up as he did so. The woman was beautiful, her out there curves, dark glowing skin, her eyes a beautiful chocolate brown, luscious suckable lips.   
He slowly took the box and put it on the dresser after she finished a slice, she looked confused, those big beautiful eyes filled with curiosity soon finding out why he moved it. Delsin got between her legs laying her back on the bed, his body hovering over hers.

It finally registered what was about to happen, she started to squirm again but Delsin held steady, kissing her neck making sure to add more marks to the ones she already had.

“delsin, please.” She cried out

He paid no heed, slowly stripping from his own clothes, he was just about to get out of his jeans when he heard the front door, if it’s opening, it was Paul.

“What the fuck!?” Paul looked at the scene on the bed before him

He almost got mad at his girlfriend until he saw the chain

“Against her will!?”

Paul dropped his stuff and charged at Delsin who in turn charged at him, Delsin got Paul against the wall near the door, giving him a couple of good punches before Paul wrestled him to the ground but didn’t stay on top long.  
The blows Delsin was landing were stronger than Queenie thought then she thought about what Fetch said, he was smaller than her boyfriend but he was doing a lot of damage. She tried to get off the bed but forgot about the chain

“Del, please stop, you’re hurting him!”

She used the nickname hoping it would work and it pleased her to see it did, he got up from Paul picking him up to his feet saying something Queenie couldn’t hear

‘She’s MY girl now.’ Delsin said softly to Paul

‘I’ll be damned.’

‘You want another ass woopin? I don’t think she wants it.’

Paul looked over at his love, she looked worried, she didn’t want him to get anymore hurt but he was willing.

“Paul, please.”

Queenie just wanted him safe, she wanted him to go, maybe get help. After he looked between Delsin and Queenie he snatched out of Delsin’s grip and left out. He had to get her free.  
After her left Delsin turned to Queenie, putting back on his shirt and jackets, he put the pizza box back in front of her and gave her a look that hit Queenie, a look that she only barely see during their sessions.  
Before she could say anything he left out, leaving Queenie to process what just happened.

~skip~  
At about 1 am queenie started to think Delsin wasn’t coming back tonight until she heard the door open and close, why was he using the door suddenly, she didn’t know but thank goodness.  
When he got to the room he wasn’t his usual cheerful self, he wasn’t upset either but his face was unreadable.   
He sat on the bed, back to her, after a moment he snatched his beanie off and put his head in his hands letting out a frustrated scream that actually hurt Queenie, she actually wanted to comfort him for whatever is wrong but a kidnap victim showing her captor kindness was unheard of.

“Why?”

She just looked at him, until he just stood up and turned to her

“Why you?”

That was the last question before going into the living room, she heard her television turn on. Queenie drifted asleep but was woken up about thirty minutes later by clicking sounds  
‘The lights?’ She opened her eyes to see they were indeed all the lights being turned off  
The moon bright enough to light the room allowing her to see Delsin make his way to her, face unreadable again but not his actions. She closed her legs but it was fruitless, he easily opened them back up and placed himself inbetween them.

“Del-“

She was cut off by his lips, unlike the usual heated roughness it was just as heated but…gentle, even his touches changed, his right hand gliding over her body reaching between her legs.  
Feeling his index and middle finger work on her she started to get more aroused, legs opening up more kiss yet to break up. Delsin slid his two fingers into her slowly easing them in and out of her making her arch a bit and finally break the kiss.

Queenie let out a little gasp when he pulled them out, she started to protest until she saw him removing his clothes, when he was finally disrobed he went back to work on her, placing little kisses on her jawline, slowly working his way down. Reaching her left breast he gave her little brown pebble a tongue swipe and slight suction giving the same treatment to the other before venturing down further.  
When he reached her flower, Delsin used his thumbs to spread her open, giving it little kisses before he licked her slit making her shiver, he gave it a couple of more licks before sucking on her pearl, her free hand going into his hair.

He wasn’t as wild as usual, he took his time with her, she felt his hands squeeze her thick thighs, it was a sign he was almost ready to enter her, she thought he was going to stop like usual, torment her but he kept licking and sucking, her legs shaking now she started to ride his mouth.

“Delsin.” She let out a breathy moan before reaching her climax

When he was done drinking up her excess he made his way back up her body, when she looked in his eyes she saw a completely emotion from the usual, he still looked wild but not the brash wild, lost in her thoughts she didn’t know he was getting ready to bury hisself inside of her until he did.  
Delsin slowly started to thrust in and out of Queenie, he undid the chain freeing her and gathered her into his arms burying hisself into the crock of her neck, she wrapped her arms around him as well, letting out little moans and gasps.

She wasn’t to far gone to hear that he was moaning as well, there were no words other than her moaned name and her own. She knows he had quite the mouth on him but tonight, he was just all action.  
She felt him giving her should kisses, before he moved his head to be face to face with her, she loved the look on his face and in his eyes they were soft for once.  
He was nearing his end, the sharp quick thrusts being a give away but he still looked into her eyes, his face going into a pleasured scowl , his breathing becoming erratic bringing her there again thanks to the constant strokes to her spot.

Reaching his end he moaned her name louder while she screamed his, his closing thrusts so rough the headboard banging the wall probably causing damage, Queenie didn’t care, she was lost in him. Wrapping her legs around and pulling him into a tight embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, his head back in her crook, she could feel his heavy breathing, her’s just as heavy, when Delsin finally got the energy he rolled off of her, both turning on their sides to face each other, he caressed her face with the back of his fingers.

That was enough to make her smile from ear to ear falling asleep before she heard him say what would have made her heart flutter

“I love you.”

She was out before those three little words were said meaning she was still in the dark as to why he acted the way he did tonight, she would still fear him so he had to show her that he did because it was going to be hard for him to outright say it….to a female he kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet, what is D to do now


End file.
